


Familiar Strange

by shadowen



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Female Gaze, I REGRET NOTHING, I wrote this because of reasons, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's walked in on Clint in some pretty awkward situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing, and I apologize for nothing. I love you all. <3

Kate’s walked in on Clint in some pretty awkward situations. It’s a risk she runs by inviting herself in, and she once found him in a bathrobe, on his knees, trying to blot something red and sticky out of the living room rug. He’d given her a blank look and told her to get the carpet spray. She still doesn’t know what that was about.

This, though. This is different.

Clint’s hands are braced, white-knuckled, on the kitchen counter, like he’s holding on for dear life, and he may very well be, judging by the way Phil is pounding into him. Kate knows that the polite thing to do is beat a quick and quiet retreat, but she’s caught by the look of intense concentration on Phil’s face, the desperate sounds Clint is making, the way they fit together. She should leave, but she really doesn’t want to.

“Well, that’s something,” she says. Clint yelps in surprise, and Phil goes absolutely still. 

“Jesus fuck. Kate. Fuck.” Clint’s scrambling, reaching to pull up his jeans. He tries to push back from the counter, but Phil just puts a hand on the back of his neck, holding him gently in place.

“Hello, Kate,” Phil says pleasantly, like he’s just stopped by for breakfast, like he doesn’t have his hard cock shoved into her best friend’s tight, hot ass.

Kate reaches to pour herself a cup of coffee from the half-empty pot, hiding the shiver that runs up her spine. “Hi, Phil. How’s it going?” 

“Oh, you know. Day’s looking up.”

“Oh my god.” Clint folds his arms on the counter and lowers his head. “Guys, this is not okay,” he mumbles miserably, and Phil runs a soothing hand along his back, pushing up his rumpled t-shirt. Kate can see the top of his ass, where it curves up to meet Phil’s hips.

She sips at her coffee and swallows.

“How are you?” Phil asks, as if Clint hasn’t spoken.

“I’m fantastic,” she says, sliding onto one of the bar stools. “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“Jesus Christ,” Clint mutters.

Phil smiles. “Not at all.”

“I hate both of you,” Clint grumbles, and he jumps when Phil reaches down and slaps his ass.

“That’s not nice,” he says, gripping Clint’s hair and lifting him up. “Say hello to your guest.”  
Clint looks at her with hazy eyes, and she watches his throat move as he swallows. “Hey, Hawkeye.”

“Hey, Hawkeye,” she replies evenly. “How you doing?”

The corner of his mouth twitches. “Tell you the truth, Katie, I’m getting a little frustrated, here.”

Phil snaps his hips, and Clint makes a noise in his throat that goes straight to the wet heat gathering between Kate’s legs. Phil gives her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Kate. Do you mind if we finish up?”

Kate waves her hand vaguely. “Carry on. Don’t mind me.”

“Oh god,” Clint whines.

Phil just says, “Thank you.”

Kate crosses her legs and watches as Phil leans forward and kisses Clint softly behind the ear. He cards his fingers through Clint’s hair, sweat making it stand up along the hairline, and he starts to move, slowly, carefully, working back and forth in a rolling rhythm. Clint arches back into him with a long, shuddering sigh, like there’s nothing he wants more in the world than Phil’s cock sliding in and out of him.

“That’s it.” Phil lays a hand on Clint’s bare hip, steadying him as he moves faster, harder. “God, that’s good.”

Kate licks her lips, and it’s all she can do not to start panting. There’s a flush rising on Phil’s neck, creeping over his crisp white collar. He’s loosened his tie, and she can see the tight muscles in his throat as his breath comes shorter. Idly, she wonders what he would do if she just sat on the counter and spread her legs for him. It wouldn’t be the same, but, god, right now, Kate feels like she could get off just thinking about it.

“Do you like this?” Phil asks, and it takes Kate a moment to realize he’s talking to her. “Do you like watching this way?”

Kate sips at her coffee. It’s hard to keep her composure when all she really wants to do is start grinding up against Phil’s leg. “It’s a good show,” she says, and the smile Phil gives her makes her squirm in her seat.

“I can imagine.” Phil’s thrusts pick up speed and Clint groans. “He’s so beautiful,” Phil says, and underneath the wrecked, hot lust is something like awe, something that makes Kate’s chest ache.

“You both are,” she replies. “Together, like that. It’s gorgeous.”

The two of them are adorable in the strange way that only two people who are so bad at relationships can be, but this is different. This is something they’re good at, a way that they fit together and make sense.

They’re also both really hot, and Kate’s sure she’s never been this turned on his her life.

Clint reaches under the counter edge where she can’t see, but she knows that he’s got a hand around his own cock. She watches the smooth muscles of his shoulder work, and she knows that he’s matching Phil’s rhythm, that he’s pumping those strong, rough hands up and down on his hard, straining dick. His brow is furrowed, and he’s grunting hard through clenched teeth.

Phil just fucks him harder, and Clint takes it, rocking back and forth between Phil’s cock and his own hand. He’s close, skimming along the edge, and Kate realizes that she’s about to know what Clint looks like when he comes.

She holds her coffee cup in a death grip and resolutely does not stick a hand up her skirt.

“Oh god,” Clint moans. “Oh god, I’m gonna....”

“Come on,” Phil gasps, fucking him with fast, brutal thrusts. “Come on, Clint. Come for me.”

Clint drops his face onto his folded arm and wails in a way that sends tremors up Kate’s spine. She knows he must be spurting come all over the side of the counter, that it’s getting on his hands, spattering the floor and his clothes. She wonders if he’ll walk around for weeks with his own come smeared on his shoes.

Phil is a heartbeat behind Clint. His rhythm falters, and he drives hard into Clint, burying his cock deep in Clint’s ass. He gives a low groan that sounds like it must be shredding his insides as he wraps his arms tight around Clint, like he needs something solid to hold onto.

Kate gasps. Her pulse is pounding in her throat and in her cunt, and she thinks she might burst into flames.

Gently, Phil smoothes back Clint’s hair and whispers quietly into his ear. Clint smiles, and Kate looks away, suddenly aware that she has intruded, not just on a private moment, but on an intimate one.

“Kate?”

She looks up at Phil’s voice and finds the two of them watching her. Clint’s eyes are dazed, but she knows that he sees her, sees through her, knows what she needs.

“Can I?” he asks, and, biting her lip, Kate nods.

Phil pulls away with a kiss to Cint’s temple, and Clint winces as Phil’s cock slips out of him. He shuffles around the counter, and Kate sees what a mess he is, semen streaking his thighs and his limp, red cock. His jeans are caught around his legs, and he doesn’t bother pulling them up as he drops to his knees in front of her.

Kate looks to Phil, who is clearly wrung out and transfixed by the scene in front of him, and he nods. She uncrosses her legs and spreads them, bracing her elbows on the countertop behind her as Clint goes to work.

He wastes no time stripping off her sopping panties and digging his face into her cunt. She gasps as his tongue goes straight to her clit, and he starts lapping at it like he’s trying to drink up every drop of sensation in her body. His big, rough hands are on her thighs, pressing her open, and she puts one hand on his head, scraping her fingernails across his scalp, urging him on.

The urging, though, is unnecessary. Clint just presses himself harder against her and does _something_ with his tongue that makes her see stars.

It feels like she comes forever, screaming and riding Clint’s mouth like this is the only thing left in her life.

Slowly, slowly, she comes down, shuddering through the last gentle passes of Clint’s tongue. He pulls away, and Kate swears she’s going to fall off the stool until Phil puts his arm around her.

“Oh my god,” she breathes, leaning into Phil because he is soft and steady and he smells really good.

“So that happened,” Clint says. He lays back on the floor, his cock still lolling on his bare thigh.

Phil hums thoughtfully. “Next time, I think a little more planning might be in order. Possibly a bed.”

“What?” Clint lifts his head weakly, looking from Phil to Kate in horror. “No. No next time. Next time bad.”

“I think you’re right,” Kate says, popping her neck. “Especially about the bed.”

“It would certainly be more comfortable,” he agrees. He massages gently at the base of Kate’s neck, and she has to force herself not to purr. “Also, how do you feel about collars?”

Kate gives him her brightest grin. “I’m game.”

There is a faint thud as Clint lets his head drop back to the floor. “Aw, guys, no.”

Next time, there is a bed, and Clint doesn’t complain.


	2. Home Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was more. What is this ship even.

Clint is Kate’s big brother, her best friend, her hero and her mentor, and she loves and respects him more than she will ever admit out loud. She’s also acutely aware that, in general, he is an emotional trainwreck, and, even if he didn’t belong so completely to Phil, she wouldn’t be dumb enough to fuck him if he turned up in her bed with a big red bow on his dick.

She’s justifying her current situation by telling herself that, one, she’s not technically fucking Clint, and, two, this is Phil’s bed.

Kate is sitting on said bed, holding a collar and a pair of leather cuffs, watching Clint get undressed, which is really worth the price of admission, all on its own. Phil is helping, but that’s mostly slowing the process since Clint keeps stopping to kiss him and unbutton his shirt.

They’ve done the negotiating, established boundaries and safe words, and Kate knows that she can call a halt or just walk out the second anything feels off. Right now, though, watching them kiss and touch each other, she feels very much _on_.

Once Clint is naked, Phil holds out a hand to Kate and says, “The cuffs, please.”

She hands them over solemnly, and Clint presents his wrists to be bound. This is some kind of ritual, and it means something to them that Kate can’t quite fathom. All she knows is that Phil looks Clint dead in the eyes while he buckles on the cuffs, and Clint’s cock twitches as the leather draws tight.

Phil gently guides Clint’s hands behind his back and clips the cuffs together, pressing himself, still clothed, against Clint’s bare skin. He pauses, arms lingering around Clint’s waist, and Clint moves in for a kiss, long and slow and deep.

The blank honesty of it is blinding, and Kate feels like she should look away and give them this moment.

Again, Phil holds out his hand. “Collar,” he says, and there is a catch of need in his voice.

He looks at Kate as he takes the collar and gives her an encouraging smile. She smiles back, a warm feeling gathering in her stomach, so different from the insistent heat in her cunt.

“Kneel,” Phil commands, and Clint sinks immediately, gracefully to his knees. He’s facing the bed and Kate, and the corner of his mouth lifts in an anxious smile. She holds his eyes as Phil steps behind him and slips the collar around his throat.

The change is instant. Clint’s shoulders ease, the sharpness in his stare lessens, and he lets out a long, slow breath. With one little strip of well-used leather, he’s suddenly more relaxed than Kate’s ever seen him.

Kate sighs in wonder and Phil smiles. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

She swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. “No complaints here.”

Phil hooks a chain to the back of the collar and attaches the other end to the cuffs. Clint’s eyes flutter closed as his back straightens, and Kate imagines Phil’s fingers trailing softly down Clint’s spine.

Phil lays a hand on Clint’s head as he stands, and Clint looks up at him.

No.... Clint _gazes_ up at him, face full of naked, open trust and adoration. This isn’t the Hawkeye Kate knows; this is a whole person, all his brokenness mended, the cracks in his heart filled in. Kate doesn’t know this person, but she wants to so badly.

“This is how this works,” Phil tells her. “Clint’s going to stay right here. Not a word, not a sound, until I say otherwise. Nothing but ‘yes, sir’ and ‘no, sir’. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Clint leans against Phil’s hip, and Phil strokes back his hair, petting him. It should be strange, it should be demeaning, but Clint looks like there’s nowhere in the world he’d rather be.

“Yes, sir,” he answers. He knows what he’s supposed to do, and Kate envies that certainty.

“When we’re finished,” Phil goes on, explaining for Kate’s benefit. “ _If_ he’s been good, he gets whatever he wants. Is that alright?”

It’s more than alright. It’s perfect. It’s _awesome_. Kate clears her throat and tries on a smirk. “How likely is it that he’ll be good?”

Phil shrugs. “That depends on what he wants. He’s been known to act up on occasion.” Clint matches Kate’s smirk, but he obediently keeps his mouth shut. “Not this time, though,” Phil says. “I think he’ll be very good for his Katie-Kate. Won’t you?”

Clint looks at Kate and licks his lips. “Yes, sir.”

Kate forces herself to breathe. “Awesome.”

“Good.” Phil steps away from Clint and comes to sit beside Kate on the edge of the bed. He smells like lavender and gunpowder and his fingers are warm as he curves them around the back of Kate’s neck. “Any time you want to stop or take a break, just say so. Nothing happens unless you want it to.”

Kate nods. “Yeah. I’m good.”

Phil gives her that smile, the one that makes her feel warm and good and safe. “Are you ready?” he asks, and she can’t help but roll her eyes.

“If you don’t get a move on, I’m gonna be ready all over my panties.”

“Just for that,” he says, the hand around her neck tightening. “I think we’re going to take this slow.”

Slow is pretty much the opposite of what she wants, but she’s so paralyzed with want that all she can do is lean in as he moves to kiss her. His lips are dry and soft, the kiss light and gentle. Kate can taste salt at the corners of his mouth, and she knows, despite his calm, despite his restraint, that Phil is as desperate for this as she is. 

Emboldened, she opens up, licking into his mouth, and he sets a hand on her knee. That palm on her leg, the fingers on her neck, and his lips against hers are the only points of contact, but those three touches keep her pinned in place as surely as if she were bound and gagged.

He pulls back, smiling, and tucks her hair behind her ear. “God, you’re incredible,” he breathes, his eyes dark and focused.

Kate doesn’t have a thing for older men. Her daddy issues are firmly in check, and, while she appreciates the appeal of a nice silver fox, her type tends more toward the young delinquent sort. She _definitely_ has a thing for Phil, though, and getting this attention from someone with so much authority and competence is satisfying needs she didn’t know she had.

“Show me,” she tells him, grinning against his mouth, guiding his hand further up her thigh. “Show me how great I am.”

“I intend to.” He slides his hand up under her skirt, reaching down between her legs. She can feel his fingers through the thin fabric of her panties, so close and yet so far from where she wants them to be. “But first,” he whispers, “I want you to say ‘please’.”

“Oh, _now_ you want me to say please,” she teases. “Now that you’ve got me where you want me.”

He pushes one finger against her, pressing the fabric between her folds, rough and hard against her clit. “I haven’t begun to have you where I want you,” he says, his voice still quiet and and calm. “And ‘please’ is just the first of many things you’re going to say before I’m done with you.” Abruptly, he takes his hands away, sitting back, and Kate gasps at the sudden absence of his touch. 

From the floor, Clint whines in his throat, as though he feels her bereftness, as if he longs for Phil’s hands on her just as much as she does. 

“If you’d rather not,” Phil goes on, holding Kate’s eyes. “Then you’re welcome to take care of yourself.”

Kate looks down, heat rising on her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean t-”

“Don’t.” Phil hooks a finger under her chin and gently raises her face. “You haven’t done anything wrong,” he says kindly. “I just want you to say ‘please’.”

It seems like such a small word for the enormity of what she wants, but she wets her lips and says, “Please.” Hopefully, she adds, “Please touch me,” and Phil smiles.

“Stand up and take off your underwear,” he commands, and even Kate is shocked by how fast she obeys. 

On a whim, she tosses her soaked panties at Clint, and they catch and hang comically from his stiff cock. Clint gives her a murderous glare, mitigated by how much he looks like he wants to cry.

Phil laughs. “That was nice of you.”

“Well, he’s been pretty good,” she says, folding her arms around Phil’s neck. “I thought he deserved a treat.”

Phil hums in approval. “I think you’re right.” Grabbing Kate by the hips, he spins her around and pulls her back onto his lap. “What do you say we give him something to watch?”

She can feel his erection pushing at the front of his pants, and she grinds her ass back into it. “Sounds good to me,” she says.

Gently, Phil slides his hands down to her knees and slowly spreads them open, spreading her wet pussy to the air. Her skirt gathers and falls down between her legs, and the moisture clings to the folded fabric, a maddening feathery touch that makes her gasp as Phil draws her skirt out of the way.

Clint’s eyes darken, and she knows that he can see her cunt, all opened up and ready. She wonders if he’s thinking about licking it or fucking it, or if he’s too far gone to think about anything but rutting against the first available surface.

Of course, she stops thinking about everything as Phil reaches down and drags a finger, cold and slick with lube, through her soft folds.

“Oh god,” Kate gasps. “Yes, thank you, more, please.”

Phil chuckles into her hair. “Patience, Katherine. You know what they say about those who wait.”

“They get fucked by super sexy secret agents?” she replies. “Because that’s kind of what I’m counting on.”

“That’s pretty definitely going to happen,” Phil says, and she shivers as he slides his finger up and down. “First, I want to make sure you can take it.”

The tip of his finger is rubbing circles around her entrance, and Kate thinks about just grabbing his hand and shoving it in. She contents herself with arching forward and saying, “Bring it on.”

It must be the right choice, because Phil sinks a finger deep inside her, and she drops her head back against his shoulder with a moan.

“You’re amazing,” he says, but she’s not really listening, because now he’s working that finger in and out, slowly. “Isn’t she?” That part must be directed at Clint, who is transfixed. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

Clint’s cock bobs as he nods. “Yes, sir.”

“She’s so hot and tight.” Phil slips in a second finger, stretching her open, and Kate groans. “And so wet, like she just can’t wait for me to get inside her.”

“You know, I really can’t,” she says. Phil curls his fingers, his thumb brushing against her clit, and Kate bucks into the touch with a cry.

“Not just yet,” Phil soothes, his rhythm slow and steady as he fucks her. “Unbutton your blouse, please.”

He asks politely, and Kate thinks, just for a second, about saying no, just for the hell of it. But keeping her clothes on is the opposite of what she wants to do, and she gets her top undone in record time.

“There we go,” Phil says, dragging his free hand across her stomach, skimming the bottom of her bra. “How does she look? Does she look good?”

Clint swallows hard. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Good enough to fuck?”

Clint groans, and Kate can see a new spot of wetness on her panties where his cock is leaking come. She kind of knows how he feels.

“I think that means you should fuck me,” she tells Phil breathlessly, rubbing back against his cock. She knows he wants to, that he’s hard for her, that he wants Clint to watch him with his cock inside her, and goddammit that needs to happen right the fuck now.

“I think you might be right,” he admits, rolling his hips up against her ass. “What do you think, Clint? Do you think she’s ready for me?”

He slides in a third finger, and Clint can’t even answer; he just nods, panting.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, Kate?” Phil asks, and Kate’s heart feels like its pounding hard enough to break her ribs.

“Oh hell yes,” she breathes. “Yes, please.”

Phil quickens the pace of his fingers, pushing further into her. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” She’s gonna kill him for making her wait, if the waiting doesn’t kill her first. “God, Phil, please. Fuck me now, please.”

“That’s my girl,” he says, laying a kiss at the base of her neck, and there’s that warm feeling again. She’s _his girl_ , and she didn’t know how much she wanted to be that until this second.

She also didn’t consider that getting his cock inside her would mean getting his fingers out, and she whimpers as his hand pulls away. “You’re alright,” he says gently. “Now, would you take your clothes off for me, please?”

Kate stands so fast, she feels like she’s going to topple over. She pushes her skirt over her hips and kicks it aside, tossing her blouse on top of it. At the hook of her bra, she pauses. She’s facing Clint, Phil still sitting behind her, and Clint is watching her with open-mouthed awe. He catches her eye and smiles.

 _Perfect_ , he mouths, and she smiles back.

She throws her bra into the pile and lets Clint have a good long look at her full, flushed breasts before turning back to Phil. He has his slacks open at last, and he is rubbing idly at the bulge in his shorts. As Kate turns back, he sucks in a breath, and his eyes flicker.

“Perfect,” he breathes, and Kate’s smile widens.

“It’ll be perfect when everybody’s naked,” she says, planting her hands on her hips. “But somebody’s holding up the show.”

Phil laughs. “So I am,” he admits, standing, and god he even strips efficiently. His clothes go into a pile next to Kate’s, and he pulls her against him for a hard kiss. She can feel his cock pressing hot against her belly, and Kate wonders if she could get enough leverage to jump up and just slam herself onto it.

Thankfully, Phil guides her back to the bed, taking a condom from the nightstand as he lays down beside her. He grins as she plucks the packet out of his fingers and opens it herself, rolling the condom down around his cock before he can even get settled.

“I appreciate your initiative,” he says dryly.

Kate tosses the empty packet aside and says, “How’s this for initiative.” She swings her leg over him, straddling his hips, and positions the head of his cock at her entrance. With a deep breath, she sinks down carefully and takes him inside her.

“Oh, god, Kate,” he moans, arching his back into her. 

Even stretched out as she is, it takes her a moment to adjust, and, at first, she feels so full and overwhelmed, she can hardly think. All there is in the world is Phil’s hands on her hips and his cock inside her tight, wet cunt.

“Oh my god,” she sighs. “Oh god, that’s good.”

Phil strokes her thigh softly, staring up at her with half-lidded eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I am so much better than alright,” she says, and, just to prove it, she lifts up and drops back down, pulling his cock in deeper.

Phil makes a choked off sound, and his fingers dig into her leg. “Keep doing that,” he says. “I want you to fuck yourself on me.”

“Yes, sir,” Kate replies, because she thinks that might be the best idea she’s ever heard.

Slowly, she starts to work her hips, and Phil beams up at her. “Good girl.”

A thrill runs right through the center of her, and Kate moans. She speeds up, finding a rhythm that sharpens her need with every thrust. It’s so good, she can hardly stand it, and she knows this is going to be over much sooner than she wants.

“That’s it,” Phil tells her, his hands steady on her hips. “That’s just right, my perfect girl.”

“Oh god.” The noise Kate makes is desperate but not half as desperate as she feels. She moves faster, fucking herself harder. “God, yes. I’m your girl.”

Phil groans. “Yes, you are, Katie. You’re my good girl.”

He’s not even moving, just letting her take as much as she can and drive herself crazy, and she loves and hates him for it. She wonders if Clint rides him like this, and picturing that shuts down part of her brain. She wonders if she will get to ride Clint, and she cries out, speeding up.

“That’s it, come on,” Phil urges, sounding ragged and wrecked. His breath is short and heavy, and she’s doing that to him. He’s losing it just watching her fuck herself on his cock. Kate wails, and Phil makes a tight, desperate sound. “Come on, Kate. Come on, my perfect girl.”

She’s close, so close she can taste it, the fire building up in her belly, ready to explode.

“Look at me, Kate,” Phil commands, and her eyes snap to his like she doesn’t have a choice, like he’s got a hold on her that won’t break. “Come on, my girl. Come for me.”

It rolls up through her, starting at his cock and rushing through her insides like brushfire. It’s consuming, dizzying, and Kate feels like she’s dying in a flash of light and sound. Her body is distant, her mind empty and pure. For that one, bright moment, she is a being of pure bliss.

She’s just coming down when Phil flips her over, swinging her around and laying her out on the bed. He kisses her, soft and sweet, and fucks her gently as the tremors of pleasure wind down. “That’s it,” he whispers. “That’s it, Katie, I’ve got you.”

“Oh god,” she moans. Every inch of her is buzzing, and Phil’s hand on her side is scorching. He’s still moving inside her, slow shallow thrusts that keep her right on the edge of sensation, keep her from coming down completely. “Oh my god, Phil.”

He smiles. “It’s alright, sweetheart,” he soothes. “You’ve done so good. Just let me take care of you.”

The warm feeling in her stomach is all mixed up in the post-orgasmic glow, and Kate feels like Phil has her wrapped in a soft, safe shelter where nothing bad can touch her.

“Yeah. Yes, Phil, please. Take care of me. I’ll be good for you.” It feels right to say it, to beg him for it, to let him have her completely.

“I know you will,” he says, his thrusts coming deeper, longer. “You’re so good. You’ve done so well.”

Kate groans and draws up her knees, spreading her legs so that he can drive all the way into her, and he speeds up, panting. He trails kisses down the side of her neck, his mouth hot on her prickling skin, and he moves his hand up to cup her breast. His thumb skims across her nipple, and she gasps, arching into him, urging him on.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Phil, please. Harder.”

The fire inside her is spinning back up, licking at her nerves, and god she just wants _more_.

“God, Katie, yes,” Phil pants. He’s in as deep as he can go, his hips slapping against her, and she hears the wet smack as his cock slides in and out.

He’s going to come inside her. He’s going to make her his. She’s going to belong to him and Clint forever, because nothing will ever be better than this.

Phil’s pace is desperate, almost frenetic, and she knows it’s just a matter of seconds. Still thrusting, he reaches down between her legs and presses one finger to her clit. It’s like a button, setting off an explosion in Kate’s body. She comes so hard she screams, and _everything_ goes away except the feel of Phil’s cock pulsing inside her.

When she comes back to herself, he is laying on top of her, breathing hard. She kisses his cheek, tasting sweat, and he smiles.

“You really are incredible,” he says.

Kate grins, and turns to kiss his mouth. “Yeah, I’m pretty great.”

Phil laughs, and she can feel the vibrations moving through her. She’s floating in a warm haze of safety and satisfaction, and part of her wants nothing more than to curl up against him and fall asleep in his arms.

Gingerly, he pulls out of her, leaving her suddenly empty, and she whimpers. Immediately, he catches her eye, frowning. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she says. “I just....” She doesn’t know how to say that she feels chilled without him touching her, that she wants to stay here in this bed and be his. “So is this the part where we cuddle?”

“No,” he replies, carefully disposing of the spent condom. “This is the part where Clint gets his reward.”

From his place on the floor, Clint keens, and Kate looks over to to see his chest flushed and heaving, tears standing in his bright eyes. Her panties have fallen off of his cock, and it’s dripping pre-come onto the ground. He’s been hard this whole time, Kate realizes, with no touch and no relief, and he still hasn’t moved.

“He really has been good,” she observes. “I think he deserves whatever he wants.”

Phil raises an eyebrow and strokes a hand down her side. “And if he wants to fuck you, or wants you to suck him off? Does he deserve that.”

“He deserves everything,” Kate says quietly, and she’s starting to understand. Clint hasn’t had a lot that’s good in his life, and this is something she can give him, this is a place where he can ask.

“I agree.” Phil lays a soft kiss on her shoulder. “Would you take of the cuffs and chain and help him up? Don’t touch the collar.”

That was a note in the negotiation. She can hold it, handle it, study it all she wants, but, once the collar is around Clint’s neck, no one but Phil can touch it, not even Clint. She doesn’t completely get it, but it’s not a rule she’s interested in breaking.

Kate eases reluctantly up and out of the bed, stretching, savoring the sweet soreness in her muscles and between her legs. She’s going to feel this tomorrow, and it’s going to be _great_.

Clint shivers when she touches him, like he’s just been longing for hands on his skin. She crouches down and lays a hand on his chest, soothing, and he looks at her with big, desperate blue eyes. His jaw is tight with the effort of keeping quiet, like all his words and sound are stoppered up, just waiting to be let out, and she imagines the noises he’s going to make when he comes.

“Come on, Hawkeye,” she says, setting the cuffs and chain aside. He grips her elbow and rises slowly to his feet. He stands over her by at least half a foot, but he still small, somehow, like he’s been compressed into the purest, most basic form of _Clint_. She likes it.

Before she can lead him back to the bed, Clint pulls her close, wrapping her in his big, strong arms. She hugs him back, and, for a moment, that’s all there is, just the two of them skin to skin. She can feel his pounding heart slow and his breathing settle. His cock is still hot and hard against her, but his tense desperation is ebbed by the touch. He sighs and tilts his head, drawing her in for a slow, sweet kiss.

He tastes like coffee and peppermint. It should be strange, but it’s just so _good_.

When he pulls back, his eyes are closed, and there is a soft smile on his face, all safety and satisfaction. It makes Kate’s heart flutter and melt, all at the same time, and she gives him a last light kiss before taking his hand and guiding him toward the bed.

Phil is stretched out, lounging against the pile of pillows, and Kate sends up a prayer of thanks to whoever’s listening for putting this man and his perfect body here on earth for her enjoyment. He holds out a hand and says softly, “Come here,” and Clint crawls in beside him, folding into Phil’s arm’s like he was made to be there.

Kate climbs in, nestling up against Clint’s other side, and watches as Phil checks Clint’s wrists for marks. He runs a finger along the collar’s edge, and Clint whimpers, wrapping a hand around his hard cock. He doesn’t move, just holds on, waiting for permission, and Kate can feel the need radiating off his skin.

“You’ve been so good,” Phil tells him, stroking his hair. “What do you want, baby? Talk to me.”

Clint swallows, the muscles of his throat shifting under the collar. “Want you to suck me off. Please,” he says, hoarse and low, and Phil smiles.

“Of course. Whatever you want.” 

Phil kisses Clint gently, and Kate snakes her arm around Clint’s waist, laying flush against his side. She strokes her hand across Clint’s broad chest as Phil leans down and laps at the head of Clint’s cock. Clint bucks up with a cry, and Kate tightens her arms around him. He lets go of his cock and lays his hand on her thigh, and they both watch, rapt, as Phil moves his lips down around the hard shaft.

Clint’s breathing in short gasps, his chest heaving under Kate’s arm. He’s not going to last long, and she turns his face toward hers, pulling him in for a kiss while Phil swallows him down. 

“Oh god,” he moans into Kate’s mouth. “Oh my god. I can’t....”

“It’s okay, Hawkeye,” she says. “You’re alright.” She brushes a thumb over his nipple, and he shudders, already shaking with the force of his arousal.

“Jesus fuck. Kate.” His hand on her leg is bruising, like she’s the only thing holding him in place. She runs her tongue across his throat, licking at the throbbing pulse point, and he makes an awful, anguished sound.

Phil’s moving up and down on Clint’s cock, his lips wet and red, his tongue swirling around it, and it’s the filthiest, most glorious thing Kate’s ever seen. “Christ, that’s something,” she breathes, and Clint looks down with a groan. “You see that?” Kate tells him. “That’s for you. See how much he wants you? How much he loves you?”

Clint’s orgasm comes rolling through, and she can see it start at his heart and crest down his body as he arches into Phil’s mouth, wailing like he’s coming apart at the seams. He comes so hard that there are tears seeping from his eyes, tracking bright lines down the side of his face. Phil just pins down his hips and swallows every drop and pulse.

When Kate dies, she decides, she wants to go to the place where Clint is right now.

He finishes with a whimper, and collapses limply into Kate’s arms as Phil sucks him clean. Kate kisses his cheek and nuzzles into his shoulder, sleepy and spent. Phil runs a soothing hand up Clint’s stomach and stops to stroke Kate’s arm gently. He gives Clint a deep, heavy kiss, and Kate feels a hum of pleasure buzz in Clint’s chest. Phil’s mouth must taste like his come, and she could get hot all over again thinking about that.

“Good?” Phil asks.

“Yes, sir,” Clint replies, and Kate doesn’t need to look to know that he’s smiling. She doesn’t need to ask to know that he feels the same safe warmth in his belly that she does.

“What about you, Katie?” Phil says, kissing her hand. “How are you feeling?”

Kate opens her eyes to look at Phil, but she doesn’t lift her head from Clint’s shoulder. “Feel like I just had sex,” she murmurs. “Really really _really good_ sex.”

Phil laughs. “Well, I’m happy to oblige.”

He gets up from the bed and comes back with two damp cloths. Setting them aside, he reaches for the collar around Clint’s throat, his hand brushing Kate’s forehead. She looks up as he pauses, waiting until, slowly and deliberately, Clint nods. The collar comes away with a whisper of leather, leaving a faint pink ring around Clint’s neck. Phil wipes one cloth gently aroun the mark, and Clint sighs.

“Feels good.”

Phil smiles and lays a soft kiss on his temple, reaching down to wipe away the come and saliva from Clint’s cock. Clint huffs at the touch, but then he settles deeper into the bed, his body warm and relaxed as he nestles against Kate.

Rounding the bed, Phil brings the other cloth to Kate, easing her leg away from where it is hooked over Clint’s hip. She watches with parted lips as he runs the soft, cool cloth across the inside of her thighs and shivers as he swipes it through her soft folds.

The kiss he leaves on her brow is so sweet and tender, it makes Kate want to cry. She expected fantastic sex, but not this kind of care and affection. A part of her warns that it should end here, that she should get out before she falls any deeper, but she’s going to ignore that part, for the time being.

“I’m going to shower,” Phil says quietly, and he is actually, unbelievably, pulling a comforter up over them. “There’s water on the nightstand and snack bars in the drawer if you need it. You two get some rest.”

“Hurry back,” Clint mumbles, sounding like he’s already half asleep. He shifts so that Kate’s head is pillowed on his shoulder, one hand resting on her waist.

“Roger that,” Phil answers, and there is a soft click as the bathroom door closes behind him.

It’s a strange situation, being naked in an unfamiliar bed, wrapped in Clint’s arms, but Kate feels no sense of awkwardness. With a sigh of contentment, she curls into Clint, savoring the warmth and strength of him, hoping that Phil comes back soon, and she thinks that this bed, in all the world, is the best and safest place that she can be.


End file.
